


Just a phase

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I hope so.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just a phase

Our story starts in Andromeda and Ted Tonks' house. They're discussing their 13 year old daughter, Nymphadora.

Ted asked, "Why on Earth does she want everybody to call her by her surname, Dromeda?"

Andromeda shrugged. "She's a rebellious teenager, it's likely just a phase."

Ted said, "I hope so. Merlin knows why she doesn't want to be called by the name we gave her though."

Andromeda smiled. "I'm telling you, she'll be wanting everybody to call her by her first name before the year is out; Ted. Trust me, I know all about rebellious teenagers. I was one after all."

Ted smirked. "Yeah, but at least your form of rebelling was limited to dating Muggles though."


End file.
